


Cross-Chest Box Tie

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, safe words, woojin's tiddies need more appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Okay so maaaaaybe Minho is slightly in love with Woojin’s chest





	Cross-Chest Box Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I love a mans with nice tiddies and Woojin has the best y'all can meet me in the pit. - S

Woojin felt Minho staring. His youngest lover had come to the dojo to pick him up and Woojin couldn't help but tease him a bit. He had noticed after the first few times they had sex that Minho loved his chest. The dark haired dancer liked to rub his face against them whenever possible or run his hands across them when they cuddled together. So here in the dojo Woojin stripped off his shirt and made a show of stretching out and a few flashy motions. Technically he didn't have to do the exercises since they were winding down for the day but he enjoyed the look of barely concealed want on Minho’s face as the younger stared unashamed. After a half hour he was released and once changed he met up with Minho so they could leave. 

“Hey.” He ruffled the dark hair

“Don't hey me you jerk.” Minho laughed pushing lightly against his chest. “Was any of that necessary?”

“Did you enjoy it?” Woojin kept his innocent look.

“You know I did.” Woojin flashed a toothy grin 

“Then yes. It was.” Minho wanted to shove him into any number of surfaces currently around them but they were in public and he'd promised Chan that they'd be home on time. The taxi ride home was blessedly quick and they were able to avoid most of the Saturday morning traffic due to their driver knowing a few short cuts. Arriving at the dorms Woojin paid the driver and both men trudged up the stairs until they reached their rooms. “I'm going to take a shower before you get any plans working in that brain of yours.”

“I've already got plans but they do involve you naked so I can wait til you're done.” Minho grabbed the collar of his shirt to drag him down and thoroughly kiss him. “Don't take too long.” Minho eyed him hungrily one last time before walking to their room to no doubt pull out whatever he’d decided on. Taking slightly longer than necessary to tease the younger just a bit more Woojin wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom to find that his purple ropes were laid out on the bed. “You call me the menace.” Minho pushed him back against the wall his hands immediately sliding down Woojin’s chest to yank at the towel. “Fuck you’re too much.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Woojin tilted his head “Hmm Minnie?”

“I’m gonna tie you up all pretty and play with you until you cry.” Minho kissed his sternum every few words “Stretch out a bit for me. I want a full show.” 

“Sure thing love.” Woojin kissed his cheek before stepping over the dropped towel and began to go through the stretches. Occasionally he’d look over to Minho who had moved to the bed and throw a wink. “Hey there. You like what you see?”

“Come here.” Woojin sauntered over and sat on Minho’s knees. “You’re so handsome.” Fingertips trailed across his chest “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Leaning forward Minho’s tongue followed the path of the fingertips until teeth gently bit a nipple.

“Hmmm.” Woojin let his head fall back “That feels nice Minnie.” Teeth and nails continued to switch between the two as Woojin’s hips started twitching looking for friction. “Fuck Minnie. Harder. Bite me harder.” Black eyes looked up at him for a moment before doing as asked. The moan released from Woojin covered the noise of the door opening. 

“Is Minnie taking care of you?” Chan’s voice sounded next to his ear. “I see Minnie has found how much you like to have teeth marks.” Woojin leaned back against Chan dropping his shoulders down arch his chest out more. “Keep at it Minnie.”

“Please.” Woojin breathed “Minnie please. More.” 

“Chan.” Minho sat back. “Step back please. Woojin stand up.” Woojin made a needy noise but didn't move. “Up.” with a pout he obeyed. “Thank you Woojin. Arms behind your back and hold your wrists.” Minho set to work creating the chest harness. “Chan please set a timer for fifteen minutes.” Minho asked has he finished the last knot and checked the tension. “What is your safeword?”

“Mango.” Woojin answered dutifully.

“Good boy.” Minho checked the temperature of his hands before nodding to himself satisfied. “Ready to play Chanie?”

“I'll keep an eye on the timer and the ties.” Chan smiled. “I want to watch you play with Woojinnie.” Minho pulled Chan down to kiss him. 

“Thank you Channie.” standing back in front of Woojin Minho immediately ran his tongue over a nipple while pinching the other.

“Yes.” Woojin arched his back a little into the teeth now scraping against his skin. “Oh god. Harder Minnie.” Already he was aching and Minho was happy to comply “Yesss. J-just like that.”

“You should get them pierced.” Chan placed his head on Woojin's shoulders. “Then me and Minnie could have a lot of fun.” Minho leaned back breathing heavy. “I think Minnie likes that idea.”

“Keep playing with his nipples Chan.” They watched as Minho sunk to his knees. “I wanna play with something else.” Woojin let out a high whine as his dick slid into Minho’s warm mouth and Chan rolled his nipples harshly.

“You like that Woojin?” Chan watched his hips buck only for Minho to pull away just enough to leave him wanting. “You look so nice all tied up with Minnie's mouth on your cock.” Woojin was beyond words, too caught up in the slick slide of Minho and the jolts of pleasure pain from Chan. “Are you close Woojin?”

“YEs.” Woojin nearly tipped off the edge but Minho moved away. “Minn-" the phone alarm went off. Chan kissed his neck before slowly undoing the harness and massaging the blood back into his arms and fingers. Once the ropes had been removed Minho pulled Woojin over to the bed and pushed him so he went sprawling backwards.

“Legs open.” Minho crawled in between forcing them wider. “Such a good boy Woojinnie. I love you so much.” Minho trailed his fingers along Woojin’s stomach watching the muscles jumping under the touch. “My pretty Woojin.” Leaning forward Minho took a sensitive nipple back into his mouth as his hands reached in between their bodies. Woojin gripped at the sheets, breath stuck in his lungs. “I want to hear you.” Teeth closed harshly on skin and Woojin whimpered. 

“Just like that Minnie. Oh god please.” Woojin couldn’t control his body if he tried all he could do was hold on as Minho rocked against his body and marked his claim onto him. “Oh god Minnie please.” The tight coil of pleasure was building again but each time he thought he’d find release Minho would ease back just enough to keep him from tipping over. “Please please please.”

“It’s okay Woojinnie. You can take a little more right?” Minho switched to the other nipple and beginning the same rough treatment. “For me.” Chan’s face came into his sight. The dark haired man smiled so lovingly that Woojin nearly came from that alone. “Give him a kiss Chan.” Once Chan’s lips touched his Minho bit down harshly sending him over the edge, hips bucking wildly into Minho’s grasp as the younger worked him through it. “You did so good Woojin. So good for us. So good for me.”

“You look so pretty with Minnie’s marks on you.” Chan rested his forehead against Woojin’s. “Next time we’ll have to mark you up together.”

“I’d like that.” Woojin relaxed into the bed as the two fussed over him. Minho kissed him before moving to slide soft sleep pants onto his legs. “Alright mister. Up to the pillows it’s nap time.” All three arranged themselves onto the bed with Chan and Minho curled up on either side on their lover. “Love you Channie. Love you Woojinnie.”

Fin.

 

Seungmin: We need to invest in a hose that will go from the sink to their room  
Hyunjin: Chan did ask us to leave but you had to be stubborn  
Seungmin: I’ll spray you too  
Hyunjin: Bitch try

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
